Take me or Leave Me
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Cedric and Harry have been dating for a year, but lately they have been arguing more than anything. So Ron and Hermione decide to help them out by spiking their drinks with a potion, To bad it didn't work... Slash! Harry/Cedric


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Rent

Authors Note- All action that occurs while they are singing is in bold.

Take me for what I Am

Cedric's eyes were ablaze with annoyance as he had the third argument of the day with his boyfriend Harry Potter. Harry had always been a free spirit, never saw the harm in some casual flirting and always thought that when Cedric was jealous he was hotter than ever. But recently their argument has gotten bitter and while they always came back and apologized it was clear to everyone at Hogwarts that they were fallings apart.

Ron and Hermione were not happy about this arrangement at all, because Harry was so incredibly in love with Cedric and vice versa breaking up would just cause them unnecessary pain, so they formulated a plan.

"Are you sure this will work Hermione?" a young red head asked, he was holding two flutes of champagne and standing next to a pretty brunette who was working furiously on a clear potion.

"Yes, and It will be so cute! There are so many cute, duets in the world it will help them focus on what they love about each other and not what annoys them. And at the very least it will help them air out their feelings," she concluded, her voice had gotten strangely breathy when she mentioned how in love they were but Ron valuing his life said nothing about it.

And so the scheming pair walked into the great hall for dinner and were going to give Harry and Cedric a drink as they walked in to "celebrate the two leaders in the score boards of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

And predictably they walked in and they were arguing about something or the other when Ron and Hermione rushed up and handed them a glass of champagne each, making sure to drink from the two glasses without any potion in it. Harry, clearly annoyed and in desperate to get some relief from the alcohol, Cedric taking half a second more to thank them before promptly doing the same. Almost instantaneously their pupils widened and Harry turned to face Cedric. He was standing in front of Ron and Hermione and spared them a quick, "can you hold this for me?" and handed Ron his glass.

"You know what Mister Head boy?" Harry said slightly annoyed he was holding his glass loosely and his clothing abruptly changed from the Hogwarts uniform to tight leather jeans and a very flattering black tee shirt covered by a jean jacket. Cedric looked up in surprise.

"I am not sure how much more I can take of this," Harry said. Fully aware that he had the entire attention of Hogwarts fixed on him, "This obsessive compulsive control freak paranoia!"

Cedric let out an indignant but expected cry of, "what?" and as soon as he did his clothing changed as well. He was wearing a crisp white suit looking rather dapper.

"I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out," Harry said continuing as if he hadn't heard Cedric at all. All Cedric could say before Harry plowed on threw was a quick "wha--?"

"I didn't stay at the celebration party because _you _wanted to go home!" Harry said his green eyes wide and irritated.

Cedric got out his first word of defense, "you were flirting with the woman in rubber!" Leaving all those in the audience who hadn't attended the Gryffindor celebration in curiosity at how wild they really were.

"There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" Harry said, and in the background music began to play, a strangely up beat tune for such a bitter argument. And Harry began to sing his voice a rich sweet tenor, he looked directly at Cedric as he sang trying to have his boyfriend understand.  
Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'

**A few Gryffindor people shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, having been one of the ones who said it.****  
**Ever since puberty_  
_Everybody stares at me  
Boys girls i can't help it baby  
So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby  
**Harry than proceeded to chase after Cedric who had started walking away to spin Cedric around and rest his head on Cedric's muscular shoulders before spinning him back around to face him.**  
Take me for what i am  
who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me  
**Harry than rather lewdly took Cedric's hands hand placed them rather suggestively at his crotch before Cedric pulled his hands away as if burned and continued to walk away.  
**take me baby or leave me  
**Harry jumped on to the Ravenclaw table and continued singing and took of his jean jacked and placed it on an ice figurine that had taken residence there for Christmas and continued to sing. Ron looked at Hermione before whispering, "this is supposed to be a duet."  
**A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs his stage  
Baby lets have fun  
You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby

**Harry than got on his knees and looked at Cedric willing him to understand before a mischevious twinkle came into his eyes. And he lifted his shirt revealing tantalizing tanned skin that had a clear six pack as he sang the next two lines.****  
**So be mine and don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'  
**Cedric chasing Harry to pull down his shirt eventually gives up with aggravation at the last line crying, "Don't you dare!"  
**Take me for what I am  
Who i was meant to be

And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
**Cedric was now standing at the door leaving everyone plenty of room to see what Harry was doing. And watch they did. **  
No way, can i be what i'm not

**Harry sang running his hands over his skin tight leather pants**  
But hey, don't you want your boy hot?  
Don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
who?  
who's in your bed?  
**Harry looked at Cedric challengingly for a moment before getting on his hands and knees and looked up at him with a pout and say, "Kiss pookie**?" **When Cedric gave him a hard look and started singing, his voice was low and intense, like the sound of rumbling thunder.**  
it won't work  
i look before i leap  
i love margins and discipline  
i make lists in my sleep baby  
whats my sin?  
never quit  
i follow through  
i hate mess but i love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?

**Cedric sang, running his hand on Harry's thigh which Harry half heartedly pushed away.**  
So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies

**The crowd snicked a little as Harry made a clear, 'oh please,' look.**  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
you're one lucky baby  
take me for what i am  
**Harry looked at him angrily before retorting, "a control freak."**  
Who i was meant to be  
**"A snob yet over attentive," Harry continued.**  
And if you give a damn  
**Harry seemed up able to be quite while the other was singing turned toward the audience and said , "A loveable droll geek"**  
Take me baby or leave me  
**Harry finally yelled in frustration, "a anal retentive." When they both started singing their voices clashing beautifully.****  
****Both-**That's it  
**Cedric:** The straw that breaks my back  
**Both:** I quit  
**Cedric:** unless you take it back  
**Both:** Men  
**Harry sang while loosely holding on to Draco Malfoy:** what is it about them?  
**Both:** can't live with them or without them  
**Both** take me for what i am  
**Cedric:** who i was meant to be  
**Harry**: who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
**Cedric:** and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me  
**Harry sang as he walked over to Cedric and allowed himself to be bent backward: **

Take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
**both sang as Cedric pushed himself off Harry and looked at him intensely:** take me baby or leave me  
They looked at each other for several tense moments when they both shouted simultaneously, "Guess I'm leaving! I'm gone!"

And with that Harry and Cedric's robes changed to normal and they walked quickly and awkwardly to their respective house tables.

In the silence Ron nudged each other, "sing cute songs to each other eh?" Both of them watching sadly as Harry dug into unhealthy amounts of treacle tart.


End file.
